Sweet Lemon Tea
by Red Kushina
Summary: Tomori merasakan kehampaan, di masa remaja terasa suram tanpa cinta. Walau dia sebelumnya punya pacar dia tak merasakan kebahagian dan cinta, entah kenapa.. Mungkin itu karena dia merasa terpaksa dari pada di bully Jomblo akut heh. Satu hal lagi dia sangat penasaran seperti apa rasanya berciuman haaa? Let's Read apakah tomori akan mendapatkan cinta? kita lihat endinganya..


**Discalimer:** **Jun Maeda**

 **I don't own Charlotte**

 **Jun Maeda own Charlotte T_T**

 **Happy reading**

 **Jangan lupa review nya untuk tulisanku lebih baik kedepannya ;)**

" **Sweet Lemon Tea"**

Di sebuah taman...

Gadis berambut pirang dengan mata biru sedang menghibur temannya yang baru saja putus cinta

" **Tomori-chan, kau tak berniat beli sesuatu?"**

Gadis berambut perak tersebut diam saja sambil menyedot es tebu yang ada di genggamannya hingga plastik tersebut mengerucut. Mungkin dia bermaksud menghabiskan beserta plastiknya jika saja di mampu. Dia tak sakit hati, hanya saja dia kesal kenapa harus dia yang diputuskan.. Kenapa gak aku aja yang mutusin dalam benaknya. Tomori sang ketua osis yang sangat gensian itu sangat kesal teman sekelasnya Kuganami memutuskan dirinya tanpa alasan. Dimana harga dirinya diputusin oleh cowok hah.

Namun Yusa, selalu setia sebagai sahabat baiknya selalu berusaha menghibur temannya.

" **Ayo tersenyum, ayo tersenyum, kau pasti bisa,, lupakan saja dia, lihat masih banyak yang lebih** **indah dari dia haaaa..."** mantera Sihir Yusa no #27

Tapi sepertinya mantera itu tidak mempan pada Tomori, mantera tersebut hanya mempan pada Takajo yang tidak lain adalah pacar Yusa.

" **Hey, Tampan akhirnya kau datang juga..." Teriak Yusa senang sambil mengandeng laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan paras yang tampan.**

" **Yo, Yusa"**

Tomori masih sibuk dengan kameranya, tak ada yang dia lakukan hanya melihat gambar-gambar lama. Dalam benaknya Yusa playgirl juga, dia mengajakku ke sini hanya untuk mengajaknya ketemuan dengan cowok hikz. Malah cowok itu juga berasal dari SMA yang sama dengan nya. Diam-diam dia pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan Yusa. Yusa menoleh ke belakang Tomori sudah menghilang.

Yusa menyusul ke rumah Tomori, ternyata gadis berambut perak itu ada di halaman belakang rumah dia sedang berbaring dan merenung. Dia sendiri bingung apakah dia benar-benar pernah pacaran dengan kuganami. Makan bareng aja gak pernag apalagi ciuman. Selama ini Cuma sekedar pengakuan yang aneh "Tomori aku bosan dibully sebagai Jomblo, kita jadian ya" sama seperti kuganami, dia juga malu di ejek jomblo kesibukannya di osis membuatnya susah menemukan pacar, itu sebabnya mereka jadian. Dia sungguh bingung tak ada rasa yang tercipta dihatinya. Woay apakah aku ini remaja yang normal huh.

" **Taraaaaa Tomori-chan yooo" Teriakan Yusa memecahkan keheningan yang tengah dinikmati tomori. Dia langsung melompat dari ayunan dan terjatuh ketanah.**

" **Hn apa-apaan ini Yusaaa?" Teriaknya.**

" **Kamu kenapa menghilang aja tadi, gak setia kawan deh" protes Yusa.**

" **Terus aku harus nemenin kamu sama selingkuhan kamu, sangat membosankan" Jelas Tomori**

" **Haaaa, kau salah paham Seto taicho-san yo" Seto Taicho adalah panggilan untuk sang ketua osis**

" **Ah sudahlah sekarang aku mau sendiri, tapi terima kasih atas jalan-jalannya tadi" ungkapnya.**

Malamnya tomori memutuskan untuk makan di warteg samoing rumahnya. Wah pemandangan bagus, ini suasana yang aku harapkan, benaknya. Warteg sepi adalah tempat keheningan yang dia cari-cari. Tapi ini seperti sebuah keanehan tak seperti biasa warung ini sepi, biasa pelanggannya selalu ramai. Entahlah dia tak terlalu memperdulikan perkataan benaknya. Dia memesan segelas lemon. Seorang laki-laki yang tadi dilihatnya menemui Yusa di taman tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

" **Hi, Tomori" Tanpa basa-basi laki-laki itu menyapanya**

" **Heh, kenapa kamu jauh-jauh ke warteg ini Yuu** " Jawab tomori ketus tanpa membalas ucapan hi Yuu. Dia sebenarnya menyukai Yuu, tapi Tomori sadar Yuu hanya menyukai gadis-gadis keren seperti Yusa bukan seperti dia. Jadi untuk apa balik menyapanya.

" **Ayolah Tomori, aku jauh-jauh ke sini dan memesan satu warung malam ini hanya untuk bisa berdua denganmu disini" Yuu menjelaskan.**

" **Lalu apa yang kau cari berdua denganku" Jawab Tomori gugup.**

" **Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu, Aku mencintaimu Tomori" Yuu menatap tomori dengan hangat dan menggegam tangan Tomori.**

" **Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Tomori membalas genggaman tangan Yuu.**

" **Kau harus jadi pacarku, sayang" Yuu memohon.**

" **Tentu saja aku juga mencintamu Yuu-san, tapi" Tomori mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya.**

" **Tapi apa?" laki-laki itu merasa bingung.**

" **lemon tea ini rasanya asam" Wajah tomori tampat kecut karena rasa asam minuman tersebut.**

"Biarkan aku membuatnya menjadi manis" Sambil menggengam tangan wanita yang baru saja jadi pacarnya, laki-laki itu mengunci mulut tomori dengan mulutnya. Sebuah ciuman pertama tercipta. Tomori sangat menikmati ciuman tersebut, benar lemon tea tersebut terasa manis. Setelah Yuu melepaskan ciumannya tomori baru sadar didalam mulutnya ada permen yang tak lain berasal dari mulut Yuu. Pantas saja rasanya manis hahaha. Akhirnya Tomori bisa merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya dan manisnya **ciuman pertama**. The End

Tunggu kisah lainnya ya minna, oh ya jangan lupa review nya hehe


End file.
